Wish You Were Here, Seaweed Brain
by xxxbeautifulrosesxxx
Summary: Songfic on Avril Lavigne's Wish You Were Here when Annabeth was really depressed on Percy's disapearence, days before Heroes of Olympus begins. Annabeth's POV. No flames for Hestia, sorry.


Hi! This is my first songfic (I made a fanfic though), so no flames please. Song fic on Avril Lavigne's Wish You Were Here. Set's when Annabeht found out about Percy being missing. Search up the song if you haven't heard of it, and Goodbye Lullabye *album) is about hurt and WYWH suits this so well. I might make songfic with Smile. Annabeth's POV all the way. R&R!

* * *

><p>Wish You Were Here<p>

Tears. More tears. She wanted to stop and crouch down, let out all the despair but she couldn't. Still, it came like water rushing out of a dam. Annabeth Chase was in the swordplay arena, fighting a dummy. Slash. Tears were dripping down. Roll. She was sobbing now. Slash again. She was thinking about the boy, hero of Olympus, and her Seaweed Brain. Repeat. A song ran through her head, while she slashed and dodge away. The song that one of the newbie Apollo campers composed just for Percy and Annabeth when they were on their first date.

**I can be tough**

She slashed through the dummy's straw heart. When Annabeth first heard the news, she did not believe it. She screamed and kicked, and Chiron could not calm her down. Then, unexpectantly, she fell to the ground and stayed there. She could not cry. She had to be tough. For him. For the sake of Kelp Head. He had to be alive.

**I can be strong**

She had to be strong. She hasn't fallen in pieces yet, but had been depressed. For days, she refused to sleep or eat. Refused to think he was dead.

**But with you, it's not like that at all**

She remembered those oh so green eyes. The black messy hair that was cute in a way. The kiss under the lake. Their first quest, every moment they had together. Finally, the goofy cute smile and his stupid remarks.

**There's a girl**  
><strong>that gives a shit<strong>

**Behind this wall,**

She had built a wall, blocking all the emotional rush she wanted to spill. She didn't want to show her affection.

**You just walked through it**

He had walked through the wall, comforted her, made her feel all cozy and good with her head on his shoulder.

**And I remember all those crazy things you said**

Those stupid remarks, idiotic comfort words, and all those obvious things. It made what Seaweed Brain was.

**You left them running through my head**

Everyday, day and night, hour after hour, she thinks of him and his remarks.

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

When ever she needed him, he was always there. When ever the daughter of Athena had a cruel, horrifying nightmare, he comforted him. When she was alone, when she was upset, everywhere.

**But right now I wish you were here.**

Streaming, dropping. She desperately wanted him back. He just can't be gone.

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

All those crazy things they had done; the moments when they saved the world together, and when they almost died. When the world was ending, they only cared for each other to be alive.

**You're always there, you're everywhere**  
><strong>But right now I wish you were here<strong>

If he was here, seeing her crying, he would put her in his sturdy arms, wipe away the tears, and hug her. Oh, she just wishes he was here.

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Here, here, here<strong>

She would have given her life for him. But still, she refuses that he is dead.

**I wish you were here.**

She remembers the last kiss they had together at the campfire. Now, they might not even have another one.

**Damn, Damn, Damn**  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Near, near, near<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here.<strong>  
>She would do anything to have him near her. She stares at the picture, him giving her a piggy ride. Tiny teardrops slowly drop on the picture frame. Damn, she wished he was here.<p>

**I love the way you are**

The way he was stupid, the way his head was full of kelp.

**It's who I am, don't have to try hard**

She doesn't have to try hard to love him. A gaze at him would make her heart melt from tough to soft.

**We always say, say it like it is**  
><strong>And the truth, is that I really miss<strong>

The truth is, she had really missed him. The moments the past month she couldn't share with him. No laughter, love or friendship.

**All those crazy things you said**  
><strong>You left them running through my head<strong>

Whatever he says to him, any affection towards her, it will always be plastered in her head.

**You're always there, you're everywhere**  
><strong>But right now I wish you were here.<strong>

He was always beside her. Why couldn't he be here right now?

**All those crazy things we did**  
><strong>Didn't think about it, just went with it<strong>

They just went with it with no mind, and nothing mattered to them.  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<p>

**But right now I wish you were here**

He always planted a kiss to her every single night. He always cared for her, both haven't let each other down. She was waiting for him, wishing for him to be here.

_[Chorus:]_  
><strong>Damn, Damn, Damn,<strong>  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Here, here, here<strong>

She will always remember him. All the memories. All the words.

**I wish you were here.**  
><strong>Damn, Damn, Damn<strong>  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Near, near, near<strong>

She just wants him to be near to him. No one can mess them up. They will be stuck like glue.

**I wish you were here.**

She wishes he was here, to share the excitement in Capture the Flag, campfires, and all the times as a demigod right now.

_[**Bridge:] (A/N: THOUGHT I SHOULD INCLUDE IT)**_  
><strong>No, I don't wanna let go<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna let you know<strong>  
><strong>That I never wanna let go<strong>

She wanted to let him know her feelings. Feel her despair. Comfort her. Never let him go.

**(Let go let go let go let go)**

**No, I don't wanna let go**  
><strong>I just wanna let you know<strong>  
><strong>That I never wanna let go<strong>

She wanted to let him know her feelings. Feel her despair. Comfort her. Never let him go.

**(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)**

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Here, here, here<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here<strong>

Crying now. Remembering. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

**Damn, Damn, Damn**  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Near, near, near<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here.<strong>

She just wants him near, nothing else. She wanders into his cabin. Nothing was changed. Shirt still on bed. She had to have a smile, remembering some good memories here, when they had their first alone talk. She wishes he was here so much, there was pain in her head and she collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

**Damn, Damn, Damn,**  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Here, here, here<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here.<strong>

She sobbed her own pool of tears. Damn, damn, damn, she wishes he was here. She was taking down the emotional wall, letting the emotions run through her. She heard knock outside of the sea god's cabin, but she didn't care. She kept sobbing, and remembering his smile and loyal own self.

**Damn, Damn, Damn**  
><strong>What I'd do to have you<strong>  
><strong>Near, near, near<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here.<strong>

She said, "I wish you were here, Seaweed Brain. You can't be dead. You can't, you can't, And YOU CAN'T!" Louder. Louder. She would have anything for him to be back. Tears formed, running faster and faster down her face. Her throat was dry. Tears. Hurt. Anger. Comfort. Tears.

I wish you were here, Percy.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson rocks! So does Avril Lavigne! Also, on other subject, please read my Mark of Athena story that I made in October! Thank you and please review! It is my second story and my first song fic, so no flames please. CLICK DA REVIEW BUTTON NOW! THANK YOU SHINEBRIGHTERTHANSTARS for no particular reason, guess she helped my writing and she loves Percabeth. Hope she'll like it...<p>

May the odds ever be in your favor,

percyjackson987


End file.
